


Lygerastia

by KazeChama



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Issues with lights being on during sex, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Lygerastia, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChama/pseuds/KazeChama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and the Bull are about to have sexy time but Dorian doesn't want to continue with the lights on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lygerastia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr meme for the prompt: Lygerastia - Dorian/The Iron Bull - Dragon Age: Inquisition  
> (Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.)  
> Thanks for reading. Any feedback is welcome.

Dorian looked around the Iron Bull's chamber. It wasn't the first time he was here, but definitely the first time it was bright enough for Dorian to notice the mediocre decorations the Bull had hanged on the walls to make the room appear more... inviting? The Bull had a very different taste to what Dorian used to see in his hometown. He couldn't decide if a lack of aesthetics or too much focus on appearances was worse.

He moved directly to the bed, because that was what he was here for. Like a visit at the healer's tent, straight to business. His encounters with the Bull always left him bruised and sore and satisfied.

Dorian was still not sure how he ended up here the first time, or the second or the twelfth. He was here nonetheless.

"Care to blow the lights out?" he asked as the Bull retrieved ropes from his chest.

"No," came a simple answer before the Bull added for Dorian's understanding: "I wanted to take a proper look at you in ropes."

At this Dorian squirmed away from Bull's hands reaching to undo his shirt buckles. All his fancy words left him. Another time he would have taken that as a compliment, now he just starred at the Bull in horror. "But the lights.... They are on."

"Yes." The Bull dragged out the e and s and very patiently added "so I can see you better."

He obviously waited for Dorian to react, but he didn't, couldn't. “The big bad dragon is going to eat you? You know the story.”

Dorian got really uncomfortable in his skin and considered his watchword. Nothing was happening yet and Dorian didn't want anything to happen.

"Bull..." Dorian trailed off with a nervous smile.

The Bull knelt down in front of the bed and cupped Dorian's face.

"Do the lights make you that uncomfortable?"

Dorian wasn't aware of the connection between the lights and his nervousness until the Bull mentioned it. Then he couldn't hide from it. It was ridiculous but he couldn't do this with the Bull and the lights on. He was barely able to say "Yes," because why should this be a problem?

"How about I bind your upper body and then we put out the lights? No need to get undressed, I'd put the ropes on your shirt."

The Bull moved to sit on his legs and gave Dorian space to think this through. Dorian was lost in thought before he just nodded and closed his eyes. He couldn't understand what was happening and that unnerved him even more.

"That's a good idea. Go on. Bind me."

The Bull just nodded and started working on securing Dorian's arms together in front of him. How the ropes snaked up his arms made Dorian refocus. It was still hard to form words but for a whole different reason.

This was the first time he actually saw the Bull work on the ropes. Dorian kept his eyes on his wrists while the base of the knot was formed then as the ropes were wound in the same repetitive pattern, Dorian's gaze fell on the Bull. He was utterly focused on not pulling the ropes too tight.

The Bull's voice threw Dorian out of his trance. "How are you feeling?"

He needed a moment to comprehend the question. "Fine. I'm fine."

"Glad to hear that. Can I kiss you?" The Bull finished tying the knot, securing it at Dorian's biceps. As Dorian hesitated to answer the question, the Bull got up, acknowledging the silence as an answer, and proceeded to blow out the candles in his room. Meanwhile Dorian flexed his muscles and tried bending his arms. He could move a little bit, but not much. He definitely couldn't lift his arms over his head.

The Bull came to the bed with the last candle still burning. "You look beautiful like this. Do you want to blow the last one?" There was some cockiness to his voice at the word blow and he lifted the brow over his eye patch.

Dorian blew him a kiss, stuck his tongue out. With a deep breath he put out the candle illuminating the Bull's grin and everything became dark. He heard a clang which probably was the candle holder being put away.

"I'm going to sit next to you and put my arm around your shoulders," the Bull announced.

Dorian felt the bed dip on his left and a muscled arm pulling him closer.

"How do you want to continue? We can just keep sitting like this, if you are uncomfortable with more."

Dorian felt warmth pool in his loins at this husky voice in his ear. For some reason being given the option to choose how this continues ignited his lust. He blindly grabbed at the Bull's chest harness to pull him into a kiss.

"Oh, I definitely want more," he whispered against his lover's lips.

Dorian could feel the Bull's chest rumble at his suppressed laugh. It made his hands shake where they grasped the harness. “Not much has changed,” Bull said reassuring himself.

“You are one wicked 'vint. We definitely should test out how your lust responds to playing with candles and wax.”

“Next time.” Dorian's words hang between them like the promise they were meant to be.


End file.
